De Abejas y Flores
by mimichanMC
Summary: Cierta aventurera ha llegado a esa edad en donde se le debe dar la incomoda platica de "las abejas y las flores" cuánto más peculiar podría ser esa charla teniendo como protagonistas a Fionna, Cake... y Marshall Lee. Lean y descubranlo.


_Todos los personajes de la serie Adventure Time pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto, aquí vamos._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _De Abejas y Flores_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Nota de autora_** _: ¿Cómo empiezo esta nota…? a mi parecer hay dos formas de abordar los fics de Adventure Time, los que están basados en la serie y los que nacen de lo que a los fans les gustaría ver, por ejemplo todas esas relaciones que no existen en la serie pero que se ven perfectas, como Fiolee. Así que con la licencia poética que nos permiten a los fans, aquí voy._

Estaba oscuro, no podía ver más allá de su nariz pero no tenía miedo, sabía bien donde estaba. Todo a su alrededor tenía ese querido olor a salvia y madera de la casa del árbol y no estaba sola.

— _Good little girl_ – cantó aquella voz tan conocida en un susurro en su oído, tan cerca que sentía la sensación fría de sus labios y su presencia detrás de ella — _Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad._

Sin pensarlo demasiado empezó mecerse con él, su guitarra sonaba en algún lugar de la habitación, pero ¿Quién la tocaba? No era él porque sus manos habían pasado alrededor de su cintura, su piel llena del frio de la noche rodeando su vientre sensible, sus manos posadas seguras en su estomago desnudo… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no tenía puesta ropa?

— _But you're spending the night with me_ – sus pies se separaron del piso y sus cuerpos estaban cerca, muy cerca, él era frio, ella calor y entre los dos se sentía tibio. Como agua en un estanque calentado por el sol. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro y su cabello añil le hizo cosquillas en la nariz — _What... do you want... from my world?_

Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de aire, buscando la respuesta. "Eres mi amigo, por eso quiero estar contigo" pero la respuesta de siempre no salió de su boca. Sus labios besaban con suavidad su cuello, sentía sus colmillos rozando su piel sensible pero no tenía miedo, sentía, anticipación… sentía… algo, algo que no sabía cómo explicar… un anhelo de algo que podía intuir, algo que debería saber pero no sabía cómo expresar, sólo sabía cómo se sentía, se sentía como alguna clase de pequeño animal anidado en su estomago que parecía no querer dejar de moverse y que la enfermaba de tal modo que se sentía sin fuerza y sin huesos y buscaba el cuerpo de él para sostener el suyo, para calmar al pequeño animal con sus manos frescas.

— _You're a good little girl_ – dijo paseando sus labios en su cuello, quitándole el aliento.

— Marshall – exclamó su nombre en un suspiro pesado, ansiosa, pero asustada por su falta de control – basta…

— Muy tarde pequeña niña buena – dijo girándola, su piel tocó la suya, su pecho delgado pero fuerte. Flotó de tal modo que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él y entonces notó que ninguno de los dos tenía nada puesto sobre la piel; acercó su rostro al suyo y casi saboreó su aliento con olor a fresa – has caído en mis garras.

Sus manos pasearon por sus muslos y atrajeron su cadera más cerca de él y sintió…

— ¡Ahaaa!

La joven gritó y saltó tan fuerte que cayó de su pequeña cama al piso y se golpeó el trasero con algo afilado que había debajo ella, causándole dolor en sus huesos, miró bajo ella y vio tirada una espada, revisó por si acaso, pero no la había cortado.

— Cariño ¿Estás bien?

Fionna volteó a ver a su hermana que se asomaba por el hueco de las escaleras, tenía puesto su lindo delantal blanco llenó de labios rojos que rezaba "Kiss The Pretty Pu… Kitty". Desde su lugar olió el aroma del tocino, su hermana debía estar en la cocina haciendo sus famosos panqueques con bacon.

— Sólo estaba teniendo… — ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Un mal sueño?, no, no era ni lo uno ni lo otro – supongo que algo en mi sueño me asustó. Lamento haberte alarmado.

— No te preocupes, prefiero alarmarme que darme cuenta tarde que alguna otra babosa gigante se está robando la casa entera.

— ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que algo así pase de nuevo Cake?

— No lo sé – dijo bajando por las escaleras – pero no quiero volver a estar rodeada de toda esa baba en ninguna de mis nueve vidas.

Fionna se quedó sola en la habitación mientras su hermana mayor seguía cocinando abajo. Buscó su ropa en la silla donde siempre la arrojaba por las noches, la olió y no estaba aún asquerosa, así que se la puso, recogió su espada y su mochila y bajó a desayunar.

Usualmente estaba de lo más feliz cuando su hermana se levantaba temprano y preparaba ese desayuno que era su favorito, pero ahora, la verdad era que le estaba dando muchas vueltas a su sueño. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos tenía ropa? ¿Por qué tocar su piel se había sentido tan, tan, tan bien? Claro que las caricias se sienten bien, Cake ronroneaba y estaba más feliz que rodeada de hierba de gato cuando rascaba tras sus orejas. A ella le encantaba cuando se recostaban juntas en la mitad de la pradera y ella empezaba a rastrillar sus garras en su cabello, era delicioso cuando hacía eso, pero lo que había sentido en su sueño… caray, incluso ahora sentía su estomago apretado y sus manos le picaban como si quisiera acariciar, pero no a Cake, quería… quería jugar con el cabello azul media noche de Marshall.

— ¿No tienes hambre cariño? – preguntó preocupada su hermana mayor. Cada vez que hacía panqueques con bacon los devoraba como si fuera su última cena – ¿Acaso apareció el búho cósmico en tus sueños?

— Oh no – dijo la chica tomando el sirope, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no lo quería y lo devolvió, tomó una tira de bacon y empezó a mordisquearlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces?

La aventurera terminó el tocino y lo masticó con calma antes de responderle. Su hermana era muchos años mayor que ella, lo que era más, ella había salido ya con muchos chicos, quizá sabía qué significaban sus sueños.

— Soñé… con un chico.

— ¿Un chico? – Preguntó y su cola se movía inquieta con curiosidad detrás de ella — ¿un chico guapo?

— ¿Guapo? – no supo que responder, ¿Marshall era guapo? Sí, tenía unos ojos raros y una piel muy pálida, pero su cabello era hermoso y tenía una voz que parecía hecha para encantar serpientes, sedosa y cálida y era alto y fuerte y… — no lo sé – mintió – estaba todo a oscuras y no lo pude ver bien.

— Pero podrás reconocerlo ¿no? – dijo la gatita tomando un jugo de naranja — ¿El príncipe Gumball quizá?

— Oh no, no era él – dijo ella tomando otra tira de bacon – el príncipe Gumball es suavecito – dijo divertida por su conclusión – tú sabes, sus manos son muy suavecitas como si estuvieran hechas de gominolas. Con quien soñaba era firme, como yo… frío, como si hubiera llegado sin ropa desde afuera.

Fionna se escondió tras su vaso de jugo para no ver la reacción de su hermana, sus ojos se habían dilatado tanto que parecían dos enormes cuencas negras y su cola se había esponjado como pocas veces la había visto.

— Sin… ¿sin ropa?

— Aja – dijo la chica mordiendo su primer panqueque, estaba bueno de muerte – fue raro, estábamos bailando en la habitación los dos sin ropa.

— ¿Los dos sin ropa? ¿Bailaban? ¿Nada más?

— Si – respondió, siempre tomando la botella de sirope – me desperté de pronto.

Su hermana se puso de pie en la mesa delante de ella y se hizo más pequeñita sólo para poderla ver a la cara desde más cerca.

— Oh my Glob, no pensé que este momento llegara tan pronto… aunque en realidad quizá esperé demasiado.

— ¿De qué hablas Cake? – preguntó con curiosidad.

— Pero es que mamá me dio a mí la plática hasta que tuve 18 – siguió la gata cada vez más nerviosa — tú sólo tienes 16.

— Falta sólo un mes para que cumpla 17 – se quejó con la boca llena de panqueque — ¿Qué platica?

— La de las flores y las abejas.

— Cake, sé todo lo que tengo que saber de flores y abejas – dijo sin dejar de comer, de pronto su apetito había regresado – olvidas que tuve una flor creciéndome durante no sé cuánto tiempo en el brazo y tuve que dársela a una abeja reina para que me diera un brazo nuevo.

— Oh, no hablo de ese tipo de flores y abejas.

— ¿Abejas monstruo? ¿Flores carnívoras? – preguntó comiendo su tercer panqueque y ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con ella y Marshall bailando sin ropa? – no te entiendo Cake.

La gata estaba buscando las palabras correctas para empezar cuando el teléfono sonó. La aventurera, masticando su último panqueque, fue donde el teléfono y contestó.

— Hog…la.

— ¿Fionna? – preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

— Si – dijo tragando — buenos días, príncipe Gumball, lo siento estaba desayunando.

— Espero no estar llamando muy temprano – se disculpó.

— Para nada – dijo amablemente, ya había terminado sus panqueques, aunque parecía que Cake no, de todos modos su hermana comía todo en dos zancadas — ¿En qué le puedo ayudar hoy?

— ¿Crees que podrías venir al dulce reino? — preguntó el príncipe educadamente, como siempre — creo que tenemos una situación un poco delicada.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? – inquirió intrigada, el príncipe no solía usar muy a menudo la definición "delicada", la ultima vez eso había significado un montón de dulces habitantes convertidos en zombies.

— Me temo que sí, ¿puedes venir pronto por favor? – insistió – le he pedido a Marshall que venga también, pero con una mañana tan brillante no estoy seguro que quiera venir.

— ¿A… Marshall Lee? – preguntó nerviosa.

— Sí, creo que lo que está pasando tiene que ver con alguien de la nocheosfera.

— Oh – dijo con las mejillas calientes, escondiéndose de Cake – está bien, vamos para allá.

— Muchas gracias.

Y con eso el príncipe colgó y ella dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita, quizá Marshall no iba, ya lo había dicho el príncipe Gumball, había demasiado sol esa mañana.

— Cake – dijo viendo que su hermana seguía sobre la mesa meciendo sus piernas en el borde y jugando con sus garras – era el príncipe Gumball, debemos ir al dulce reino.

— Pero… la plática.

— No hay tiempo de eso – dijo abriendo su gabinete de espadas y escogiendo una – es ¡Hora de aventura!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Después de un rato en el dulce reino…_

Cuando habían llegado al palacio, la sirviente Mentita les había dicho que el príncipe estaba en la enfermería del palacio así que se dirigieron allí.

Adentro la situación no sabía si debía darle asco o vergüenza.

— Oh Fionna que bueno que ya están aquí – las recibió el príncipe del reino

— ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? – dijo viendo a los dulce habitantes en todos lados.

— Oh, desearía saberlo.

Muchos de los dulces habitantes estaban encerrados en pequeñas jaulas sobre las camillas tratando de alcanzarse entre ellos y… soplándose besos.

— Se te ha ocurrido acaso ocurrido buscar en el _Bestiarium Vocabulum_ , tonto – dijo una voz a su alrededor.

Fionna abrió los ojos enormes y miró sobre su cabeza de donde había venido la voz y sí, allí estaba Marshall, relajado y recostado en el aire con su guitarra colgando de su espalda. Giró en el aire y se acercó a ella, la chica perdió la respiración un momento, ese molesto animal dentro de su estomago pareció hacerse más grande.

— Hola conejita – la saludó con el mismo tono seductor y coqueto que usaba siempre con ella.

— Hola Marshall – dijo son mirarlo, sólo había sido un sueño loco pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ponerse nerviosa con él por ello.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? – preguntó el príncipe que evidentemente no había notado su presencia.

— Oh busqué mi sombrilla cuando me dijiste que Fionna estaría aquí – reconoció y la chica se sonrojó un poco y bajó su cabeza para que no lo viera – las cosas siempre se ponen divertidas cuando ella está allí.

El príncipe vio al rey de la nocheosfera con cierta desconfianza, sabía que él y Fionna eran buenos amigos, pero de pronto se alarmó al pensar que quizá estaría tomándose demasiadas confianzas con la joven heroína.

— Y claro que pensé en el _Bestiarium Vocabulum_ – le respondió a su anterior pregunta – pero no tengo ninguna copia en el palacio.

— Por qué no me extraña, debes haberlo cuidado tan bien como el _Enchiridion_ – se burló el vampiro.

— El _Enchiridion_ está bien cuidado – respondió cada vez más irritado — Fionna lo tiene.

— Sí, eso dije, una adolecente puede hacer un mejor trabajo que tú – dijo aún mordaz – si ella no hubiera ido a recuperarlo aún…

— ¡Marshall Lee! – lo interrumpió Fionna antes de que la pelea fuera a más.

El vampiro giró cerca de ella y se coló por su espalda, sacó un libro de dentro de su camisa y se lo ofreció.

— Un regalo.

Fionna recibió el libro y como imaginó, era el mencionado _Bestiarium Vocabulum_.

— ¿Tú lo tenias?

— A mi madre le gusta coleccionar libros, en algún momento seguro se lo robó de su anterior dueño.

Antes de que el príncipe Gumball pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Fionna se sentó en el piso y empezó a ojear el libro; Marshall se había quedado flotando cerca de ella. Olía a fresas, él también debía haber desayunado antes de ir al dulce reino. Le gustaba su aroma a fresas, muchos podrían decir que no era un aroma muy masculino, pero para ella era el mejor aroma que podía tener cualquier chico.

— Allí esta – dijo el vampiro junto a ella.

La chica estudió la página en la que estaba " _kiss werewolf_ " un ¿hombre lobo besador?

— ¡Qué rayos…! – la aventurera leyó en voz alta – el hombre lobo besador sale por las noches de luna llena y besa a sus víctimas en cualquier lugar a su alcance y provoca en ellos una irrefrenable sed por los besos.

— Oh, eso suena mal – dijo Cake que estaba sentada a su lado.

— ¿Qué clase de criatura más cursi va por allí contagiando de ganas de besos? – se quejó la aventurera.

— Eres muy pequeña para entenderlo – dijo el vampiro a su lado con una sonrisa misteriosa – a mi me resultaría un poder muy entretenido.

— Si tan raro como… — la chica cerró sus labios con fuerza, Dios, casi lo acusaba por lo que ELLA había soñado de él – nada… el caso es que supongo que debemos atrapar a esta cosa que va por allí besando a todos o el dulce reino se llenará de ¡Argh! eso.

— Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor – dijo el príncipe Gumball.

— Debemos esperar hasta la noche – dijo Marshall flotando de nuevo arriba – el libro dice que ellos salen sólo con la luna llena, así que supongo que no tiene caso buscarlo ahora, me quedare a dormir un rato por allí.

Diciendo eso el vampiro flotó afuera de la enfermería y pronto ya nadie sabía dónde estaba.

— Bueno chicas si quieren quedarse también, podemos hacer una reunión de té.

— ¡Nos gustaría! – dijo Fionna emocionada, las fiestas de té a veces resultaban divertidas.

— Pero no podemos – dijo Cake – Fionna y yo tenemos algo importante que discutir hoy, pero gracias príncipe.

— Cake… — la chica suponía que harían aquello de abejas y flores, suspiró, no podría escaparse de eso – bien, regresaremos en la noche.

— Está bien chicas, que tengan un lindo día.

Las dos salieron del dulce reino y tal parecía que todo lo bonito del día se había ido junto con ellas, el cielo de la nada de había llenado de nubes grises que avisaban de lluvia en cualquier momento.

Fionna iba de mal humor pateando una pequeña piedra, no era tanto que quisiera una fiesta de té, si eran divertidas, la cosa era que estaba casi segura de que lo que le iba a decir su hermana no le iba a gustar.

— ¿Debemos llegar hasta la casa de nuevo para esa platica Cake? – preguntó fastidiada.

— Sólo quiero que te sientas más cómoda.

La jovencita levantó la piedra y la lanzó con la mano tan lejos como pudo, después de eso sólo se dejó caer sentada en el suelo en un claro aviso que no se iba a mover de allí.

Su hermana no pudo sino mirarla y sin discutir se sentó delante de ella. Una vez sentadas una delante de la otra se quedaron en silencio un momento, Fionna empezaba a impacientarse.

— Cariño es que no es una plática fácil – se disculpó su hermana mayor sabiendo que no era divertido estar allí sentadas esperando que la lluvia les cayera encima.

— Eso me lo imagino sino, no estarías tan nerviosa – respondió Fionna.

— La cosa es que no hay una forma fácil de hablar de esto – dijo cada vez más incomoda – nena, recuerdas que ya te he explicado lo de las citas ¿verdad?

— Si – dijo sin poder olvidar todo el asunto de los 15 escalones, aunque no tuviera idea de que se trataba realmente.

— Bueno, tú vas por todos esos escalones esperando que la persona que los sube contigo sea tu novio, ¿verdad? – continuo la gata agitando su cola nerviosamente.

— Si, supongo – participó con ella la jovencita mientras arrancaba hebras de pasto del piso.

— Y esperando que ese novio un día sea algo así como, tu esposo — continuó.

— Cake, no estoy entendiendo nada – dijo arrojando el pasto por su hombro derecho — ¿Eso que tiene que ver con flores y abejas?

— Pues que cuando una chica se casa entonces… pues… — dijo sin poder siquiera mirar a su hermana pequeña.

— Cake, si sigues así me iré a casa — amenazó, esa platica no estaba yendo a ningún lado — y no me interesa qué rayos pase con…

— Cariño – dijo lo más roja que nunca antes la había visto – los chicos son las abejas, un chico debe ir y recoger tu polen para que eso haga que ustedes tengan bebes.

— ¿Qué?

— Para que esa cosa pase, los dos se deben quitar la ropa y tú debes dejar que el chico te acaricie y te mime, como… tú… tú recuerdas cómo encontramos a tronquitos y su novia el otro día en el bosque…

— ¡No, alto! – Gritó asustada la jovencita que recordaba exactamente la desconcertante escena — ¡Yo no puedo dejar que Marshall me haga esas cosas!

En algún lugar algo muy pesado cayó al piso y las dos brincaron del susto. Buscaron con la mirada y no vieron nada, quizá era un rayo que había caído en algún lado, la lluvia se sentía ya incluso en el aire.

— Cariño, ¿tu sueño fue con el rey vampiro?

La chica sólo bajó su mirada avergonzada, de hecho dejó caer su cabeza en la tierra para que no pudiera verla, no había planeado decirle a su hermana con quien había soñado, era tan bochornoso.

— Fi, pero el Rey vampiro, él podría…

— No digas eso Cake – dijo la chica mirándola avergonzada pero sin querer apartar su cara del piso – hemos sido amigas de Marshall por mucho tiempo, sabes que no nos haría daño, al contrario, siempre que le hemos pedido ayuda, nos ha ayudado sin dudarlo.

— Si, lo sé, es sólo que aún le tengo algo de miedo… pero, tú no verdad.

Fionna volvió a enterrar su cara en el piso, oh ya sabía lo que venía, bromas interminables al respecto de eso, esa era la principal razón por la que no había querido decirle nada.

— Cake, esto no puede saberlo nadie – la amenazó.

— Pero cariño – dijo con una sonrisa pícara — si no le decirnos a Marshall ¿Cómo vas a casarte y tener bebes?

— Cake, yo no quiero casarme o tener bebes – dijo roja – al menos no aún, además Marshall sólo es mi amigo, él seguramente no querría…

— Por eso hay que decirle y conquistarlo – la animó la gata.

— No Cake, tú misma lo dijiste antes, él es el rey de los vampiros – dijo deprimida – sino puedo llamar la atención siquiera de un príncipe, cómo podría hacerlo de un rey.

— Oh cariño – dijo Cake tomando su rostro en sus garritas — pero si eres preciosa y valiente y buena y…

— Y todo eso no me ha ayudado antes – dijo levantándose del piso – además sólo fue un sueño, no significa nada.

— Fi…

— Vamos a casa – dijo la chica echando a andar sin esperar a que su hermana la siguiera – me gustaría algo de espagueti.

.

.

.

.

.

Había caído una buena lluvia en la tarde así que todo estaba mojado y algo pegajoso en el dulce reino, siempre era así después de la lluvia y era molesto caminar por allí pero seguramente el hombre lobo besucón aparecería de nuevo.

Sólo Fionna y Marshall estaban haciendo guardia. Cake había insistido que le dolía el estomago y se quedaría en casa, ella sabía muy bien que era mentira y que su única intención era dejarla sola con Marshall. El dulce príncipe por otro lado se había enfrascado en experimentos de la condición de los dulces ciudadanos, no es que eso fuera extraño.

Así que la joven aventurera estaba sentada en una de las murallas de la ciudad mientras Marshall flotaba alrededor de ella perezosamente, tocando su guitarra, murmurando alguna canción que no conocía aún.

— Entonces ¿De verdad crees que si exterminamos a ese lobo, los dulces ciudadanos se curarán? – dijo la chica vigilando a su alrededor.

— Quién sabe – dijo sin abandonar su canción – eso dijo el principito, sino al menos debemos capturarlo para que juegue al científico loco un rato con él.

— No lo digas de ese modo – dijo incomoda – no es como si el príncipe Gumball se divirtiera haciendo eso.

— Si tú lo dices.

El joven vampiro bajó hasta donde ella estaba y puso su cabeza en su regazo. La jovencita no supo cómo reaccionar, Marshall lucía relajado allí con sus ojos cerrados, lo había hecho ya otras veces, no tenía nada de malo, después de todo Cake hacía lo mismo cada vez que podía, pero ojala no lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento, ella desvió su mirada de él y puso sus manos hechas puños a los lados, casi sentía que le picaban deseando acariciar su cabello.

Pero… ¿Qué tenía de malo? Él se había puesto en su regazo solo, no es como si ella lo hubiera obligado o nada por el estilo y quizá se sentiría mejor si sólo lo hacía y se daba cuenta de que no era tan grave como parecía

Su cabello era muy suave, era casi tan suave como el pelaje de Cake, pero más grueso y largo, era divertido cepillar su pelo y a él parecía no disgustarle demasiado.

— ¿Me rascas un poquito detrás de mi oreja izquierda? – dijo el vampiro sin abrir los ojos y aspirando profundo.

— Claro – dijo y con su dedo meñique rascó gentilmente su oreja.

— Oh, eso me gusta – dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa – Ashlee solía hacerlo a menudo, pero a veces era demasiado brusca, tú… mmm… tú lo haces mucho mejor.

La joven aventurera no supo cómo tomarse aquello. Un poco orgullosa porque bueno, hacía algo mejor que la pesada ex de Marshall, pero por algún motivo el comentario parecía algo… algo…

Un largo y agudo aullido sonó no demasiado lejos de ellos. Marshall se levantó de su regazo y flotó a donde había escuchado el aúllo.

— Marshall espérame – dijo la chica de trataba de correr detrás de él, pero era mucho más rápido que ella y las calles del reino seguían pegajosas.

Pronto llegaron a las afueras del reino, en el prado y allí estaba, un enorme lobo en dos patas, con un oscuro pelaje que le cubría todo el cuerpo menos dos labios rojos y enormes que resaltaban en su cara que estaba besuqueando a una pobre mofeta que estaba llorando y diciendo algo como "Oh dios, mi marido no me lo creerá nunca".

— ¡Oye tú! – le gritó la joven aventurera mientras se aproximaba – suelta a esa pobre mofeta, por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño.

Pero Marshall había llegado primero que ella y amenazándolo con su guitarra hacha hizo que soltara a la pobre señora mofeta que había salido corriendo despavorida.

— ¡Oh pero que chico tan lindo! – dijo el lobo tratando de alcanzar al rey vampiro – ven aquí, ven a que te de un beso.

— ¡Argh, no que asco! – se quejó el vampiro – no sé desde cuando no te has lavado los dientes.

El lobo brincaba tratando de alcanzar a Marshall pero el vampiro flotaba fuera de su alcance, la joven aventurera llegó finalmente y atacó al monstruo con su espada, pero éste sólo tuvo que girar y golpearla con su puño cerrado mandándola lejos a estrellarse contra un árbol.

— ¡Fionna! – se alarmó el vampiro — ¿Estás bien?

— Si – se levantó con esfuerzo, mientras el vampiro se acercaba a auxiliarla – ¡Ten cuidado!

Pero era tarde, el hombre lobo a sus espaldas había atrapado a Marshall en sus brazos e intentaba buscar su cara para darle un beso, pero el vampiro había empezado a crecer y transformarse para liberarse, mordió un brazo del hombre lobo y éste lo soltó. El vampiro giró en el aire y con la espalda de su espada golpeó duro al monstruo que cayó, desafortunadamente Fionna no había sido igual de rápida que Marshall y el monstruo había caído sobre ella.

— Oh rayos.

Marshall volvió a su figura original y quitó al monstruo de encima de la heroína, pero era tarde, Fionna tenía un enorme beso rojo a lo largo de todo su brazo.

— Oh, oh – se quejó el vampiro.

— ¡Oh por Glob! – dijo la chica al ver su brazo, la marca parecía ser absorbida por su piel aunque se apresuró a restregársela en el piso – no puedo creer que me pase esto a mí.

— Tranquila Fi, seguro si le llevamos esa cosa al principito sabrá cómo curarte.

Marshall se convirtió de nuevo en el gran murciélago y tomó al hombre lobo en sus garras y ella subió a su espalda, en verdad esperaba que el príncipe Gumball supiera qué hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pero…_

Fionna estaba sentada en la sala de su casa impaciente, amarrada con una docena de lazos de colores algo flojos para no ahogarla, lo bastante fuertes para que no atacara a nadie.

El dulce príncipe aún seguía haciendo experimentos con el hombre lobo besucón pero nada parecía resultar y ella… oh, esto era tan bochornoso.

Después de un par de horas que habían peleado con el monstruo los deseos de besos habían ido creciendo poco a poco, habría podido besar a quien fuera o lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance pero se había contenido todo lo que fue posible y había regresado a casa y le había pedido a Cake que la atara, la amordazara y se fuera, no quería contagiarle esta "cosa" a nadie más, ahora sí sólo la dejaban sola mientras el príncipe Gumball encontraba la cura.

— Hey Fi.

"Oh no, él no por favor". Pero su silenciosa plegaria no fue escuchada, por el hueco de las escaleras apareció Marshall Lee y al verla en el estado que estaba pensó lo peor, a pesar de que ella gimió y gruñó que no la soltara él no la entendió, y en un movimiento había pasado el filo de su hacha por su mordaza y sus lazos.

— Por Glob Fionna ¿Quién te hizo esto? – dijo sacando los lazos de encima de ella.

— Marshall vete.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – dijo confundido.

— Yo le pedí a Cake que me atara, el dulce príncipe no ha encontrado la cura – dijo sintiendo el fuerte impulso por ir donde el sexy vampiro.

— Ese inútil.

— Marshall…

Antes de poder detenerse estaba colgada de su cuello y tenía sus labios sobre los suyos.

Eran tan dulces, como estar comiendo un tarro entero de mermelada de fresas y estaba frio, pero en serio que eso se sentía tan bien sobre todo después de la última hora que sentía que todo su cuerpo hervía, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de la noche fría y eso la apaciguaba tanto.

Se quedó esperando por mucho tiempo que él tratara de apartarla, que la alejara de él, pero no estaba pasando, es más, casi podía sentir que él estaba regresando su beso. Sólo hasta que se quedó sin aliento, se alejó de él.

— Lo siento – se disculpó la joven aventurera, sentía los labios como si se los hubiera estado mordiendo por horas, algo hinchados y doloridos.

— No digas eso – dijo el chico que no la estaba mirando y estaba algo sonrojado – no me ha molestado.

— Deberías irte – dijo controlando su cuerpo que quería su contacto – no sé cuanto más dure esta estúpida infección.

— Yo… no me quiero ir conejita.

— No ahora Marshall, en serio no estoy de humor para tus bromas – dijo acercándose a él, oh por favor que se fuera, esto que estaba pasando sería muy incomodo después – escucha, sé que te gusta coquetear conmigo y todo, pero no es una buena idea hacerlo justo ahora, no puedo controlar lo que hago.

— Yo creo justo lo contrario.

Bien si él lo decía. Se acercó a él y dejó que la infección hiciera lo que quisiera de ella.

Y así fue que después de algunas horas de estar juntos y a oscuras en el viejo sillón de la casa del árbol… después de que la piel del vampiro se volviera tibia por su calor… aún después de que sus manos hubieran recorrido su espalda y su estomago desnudo… un poco después de que Marshall siguiera besándola como en sus sueños, rozando la piel de sus hombros con sus colmillos, haciendo que su corazón golpeara muy fuerte en su pecho, besando sus labios cuando ella parecía cansada… un poco de tiempo después que él había dejado que la joven satisficiera sus demás sentidos con sus manos acariciando su pecho desnudo y sus labios alcanzando su clavícula y su cuello mientras él cantaba besando tímidamente cerca de sus oídos… sólo un poco después, cuando estaba sentada a horcajadas y él la tuviera acunada en el aire sobre su cuerpo y ella sólo quisiera saber en qué maldito escalón estaban… sólo después de todo eso fue que descubrieron que la mejor cura para la infección del _kiss werewolf_ era besar a otra persona hasta que todos sus besos se hubieran agotado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente en el dulce reino…_

Fionna, Marshall y el dulce príncipe estaban frente a la puerta de la enfermería cerrando con un candado enorme.

— ¿Están seguros de eso chicos? – dijo dubitativo mientras dentro se escuchaban cosas cayendo al piso y los sonidos muy característicos de los besos.

— Si principito – dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa – esta infección se quita sola si dejas a todos en cuarentena no lo sé… ¿Como cuánto tiempo fue Fi?

— Pues… – trató de responder la chica muy sonrojada, mordiéndose los labios – quizá… diez horas.

— ¿Están seguros que estarán bien si los dejamos solos?

La chica se masajeó un momento el cuello, había dejado parte de su cabello saliendo por su gorra de conejo, tenía la piel de su cuello y de sus hombros algo irritada por el constante roce de… bueno… no quería que el príncipe Gumball viera…

— Si, dulce príncipe – respondió con una sonrisa tímida – quizá terminen un poco cansados porque… bueno…

— Fi no pudo dormir en toda la noche – respondió el vampiro por ella, cuando la vio en ese aprieto – ¡Por Glob, Gumball! sólo confía un poco sí, tus dulces ciudadanos van a estar bien sólo si los dejas en cuarentena un rato a todos juntos. ¿Entiendes?, no abras esa puerta o quizá te contagien y no quieres eso.

— Está bien.

— Nos vamos – dijo el vampiro y tomó la mano de la aventurera. La jovencita se sonrojó tal como un foco de emergencias y el príncipe los vio un poco intrigados.

— Pero – los llamó - me gustaría poder hacerte un par de pruebas Fionna.

— No vas a hacer ningún experimento con Fi – respondió el vampiro que se iba y jalaba con él a su acompañante – tendrás un montón de conejillos de indias después, déjala en paz.

— No tienes porque ponerte tan irritable Marshall – se quejo el príncipe que no quería perder tanto tiempo.

— Si lo tengo – dijo tomándola de la cintura y abriendo un paraguas negro en el proceso – es mi chica, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella de aquí en más, me concierne.

Y dejando al dulce príncipe con la palabra en la boca salieron juntos por una ventana.

Fionna se quedó en silencio por un largo momento mientras él la llevaba a casa, cuando estuvieron fuera del dulce reino ambos bajaron al piso y empezaron a andar; Marshall aún no soltaba su mano y caminaba tan tranquilo, como si disfrutara el trayecto pero…

— Marshall… — lo llamó

— Si.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con que soy tu chica?

— Ya lo sabes. Mi chica. Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche no podría ser de otra manera – dijo con una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha – tu gata se muere si averigua que subimos por lo menos al escalón 12.

— Pero… - dijo algo confundida - fue por el hombre lobo, Marshall.

El vampiro se detuvo y la enfrentó con esa sonrisa sexy y satisfecha que tenía desde que despertaron juntos en el sillón de la casa del árbol. No, Fionna no estaba lista para saber que en su mal hábito de espiarla cada vez que estaba aburrido había escuchado aquella interesante conversación con su hermana, no podía decirle aún que él también había empezado a tener sueños no muy decentes con la joven y voluptuosa muchacha de largo cabello rubio y sobre todo no podía decirle, al menos no pronto, que casi todos los días ella era su primer pensamiento en la mañana y su última imagen por las noches.

— Muy tarde pequeña niña buena – dijo acercando su rostro al suyo y sosteniendo su cabello – has caído en mis manos y no podrás escapar.

La joven sintió sus mejillas calientes al escucharlo decir aquello. ¿Quería escapar? Si bien no tenía ni idea de lo que significaría ser "la chica" del rey vampiro, la idea no parecía para nada mala, al contrario, algo le decía que podía ser entretenido… quizá incluso si era tan agradable como todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, el asunto de las abejas y las flores podría ser divertido. Sonrió y robó otro de esos besos de media noche.

\- ¡Oh Glob, esto es tan patético!

Marceline arrojó su pluma sobre el escritorio, cerró con fuerza la libreta donde escribía y flotó fuera de la mesa, para "recostarse" sobre su cama, tomó a Hambo y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pequeño peluche de trapo. "¡Que estúpida historia!" se supone que sólo había sido algo que había escrito para divertirse un poco, ¿Cómo había terminado siendo una cosa tan cursi y ridícula? Sólo quería una historia sexy que haría hiperventilar a la princesa grumosa cuando se la enseñara, también tenía curiosidad por la reacción de Simon, seguro haría que su castillo se llenara de escarcha helada del coraje… quizá… incluso se lo enseñara a Finn, es decir él ya conocía las historias de Simon seguro se pondría rojo como una fresa, además el pobre inútil no dejaba de preguntarle si ella sabía algo de los 15 escalones, su perro no había querido nunca terminar de explicárselo, debería hacerlo, ¡Por Glob!, el chico ya tenía 17 años, si alguien no se lo explicaba se iba a terminar enterando de la manera difícil… y correcta.

Dejó a Hambo en su lugar, tomó su sombrero y su bajo hacha y salió de su casa, quizá llevar a Finn a perseguir lobos o pelear con duendes la ayudara a quitare toda esa melaza de encima.

 **Fin**

 _15 de junio de 2015_

 _1:26 a.m._

Beta: HanaHimeFC

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora** :Hola a todos chicos y chicas, aquí vengo con una pequeña historia que nació en un día de inspiración, es mi primer fic de Adventure Time! por favor no sean muy duros, me encanta la pareja de Fi y Marshall y no me pude resistir a hacer una historia espero la disfruten mucho._

 _ **Reviews por favor, quisiera saber si lo hice bien en este fandom y si soy bienvenida.**_

 _ **Tata**_

 _ **Mimi chan**_


End file.
